


Accolade

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hate Sex, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Scratching, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, because i'm fucking weak for rhys' voice, curse you you asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suspicious about Nora’s motives, Knight Rhys pushes a few buttons too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accolade

“You keep coming back.”

Nora’s eyes rolled back into her skull as the voice spoke behind her, and put down the gun she’d been working on. The damn thing had been jamming a lot recently. But apparently, she wasn’t allowed 5 minutes peace whilst in the Police Station.

“Yeah,” she snapped, head swivelling just a little to regard the Knight behind her with a dirty stare. “Yeah, I do. That a problem?”

“I keep trying to size you up, Wastelander, but I can’t get a read on you,” he growled. “And that concerns me.”

“Or maybe it means you’re not as keen as you thought you were?” she suggested. “Seriously, Rhys? Am I hurting anyone?”

“No, but you’ve got to have another reason for being around here. Hell knows you’ve got a lot of things to do besides go fetch tech and clear out locations. You run the Minutemen, for crying out loud,” he replied.

“Oh, right, I’m a Minuteman spy or something,” she chuckled. “What is this, suspicion run rampant? You don’t trust the person who keeps coming back to help out?”

“I’ve been alive long enough to know that people are usually in it for something. I’m still trying to figure out what your game is.”

“I don’t…oh my god, Rhys, I don’t _have_ a game,” she barked, getting to her feet. “You know what? If you want to hire a wastelander to clear out your locations or retrieve your tech, go ahead. Do it. Go tell Haylen she can’t ask me for help any more.”

He frowned, brows furrowing, watching her stoop for her jammed gun, his eyes following her across the room as she headed towards the door. In a few steps he was in front of her, his arm blocking her way.

“I’m not stupid, Vault Dweller,” he growled.

“Not, but you’re _stubborn_ ,” she replied. “Move.”

“You think I’m gonna relent, because you threatened to walk out?” he snarled.

“Rhys, I am gonna _fucking knock you sideways_ ,” she threatened, taking a step aside. “Let me leave.”

“You carrying any of Haylen’s tech? If you’re not coming back here, you better not be,” he demanded.

“And if I am?”

He gripped her wrist. “Turn out your satchel.”   

“Go fuck yourself, Knight.”

She could feel herself seething. God, she hadn’t talked to anyone like that in years, but Rhys…asshole just got under her skin.

“I said, turn out your satchel.”

She yanked her arm from his grip. “And I said ‘go fuck yourself’.”

“You resisting me, Pendleton?” he snapped.

“You don’t have the authority to make demands of me,” she told him coolly, glaring viciously at the other Knight. “Let me through.”

“You’re potentially carrying stolen tech.”

“You have a serious case of Stick in the Ass, now _move._ ”

It happened very quickly. Rhys gripped her shoulders, shoved Nora against the wall, and as he closed in on her she reached into her suit and out came a switchblade, pressing gently into his throat.

 _“I said, move_.”

Rhys let her free, moving backwards as her arm extended to give herself air to breathe, pushing him away from her.

“Knight,” he rasped.

“I’m going to leave, and you’re not going to stop me,” she growled, stepping towards the door. The old blue wood creaked as she pushed it open and put a foot outside. “Oh, and for the record, I’m not carrying any tech.”

She slammed the door behind her and he heard her running, feet smacking against the concrete as he suddenly took lungfuls of air, his heart loud in his ears. A moment later, he could feel the press of-

 _Oh, fuck, Rhys, get ahold of yourself_.

-

She didn’t come back for a week.

He patrolled as much as he could, taking out his frustrations on the ferals in Cambridge Square, and when night fell he remembered the glittering anger in her blue eyes and tried to sleep despite the hard ache in his jumpsuit.

The day she came back he made himself absent for the first few minutes, letting her drift warily into the back room and stay there for a little while. Danse was on the Prydwen, and Haylen was upstairs looking at the old hard drives on the terminals. He crossed the reception room towards the opposite doorway and leaned against the lintel.

“You know you pulled a weapon on a fellow soldier,” he said calmly, and watched her jump in surprise, looking up from her PipBoy.

“What’re you going to do?” she asked, brows furrowing. “Report it to Danse? You going to tell him you shoved me against a wall?”

“No,” he replied, moving towards her. She took a step back, so he took a bigger one, and in a few strides she’d got herself against the back wall. His arms closed in either side of her, just enough space there for her to duck underneath, but instead she fumbled in her suit for the knife.

“Rhys,” she growled warningly.

“You pulled a knife on me,” he rasped, leaning in close. Seconds later, the metal was pressed against his throat again, and he felt the blood rushing south, his eyes lidding as he gazed down at her.

“Let me go, Rhys,” she snapped.

“And if I don’t want to?”

“I’m going to use this knife,” she informed him. “And I’m not afraid of the consequences.”

He gripped her wrist tightly and squeezed until she dropped the weapon, and Nora’s teeth pulled back in a snarl as she winced.

“This isn’t funny,” she managed, her voice shaking. “Rhys, let me go.”

“No.”

A slender and deceptively strong leg hooked around his, and then Nora was yanking it back and throwing her whole weight forward. Rhys stumbled, crashing back against a bedroll, and Nora came down on top of him, straddling his waist. For a brief moment she shifted in preparation to leave, and that was when she bucked against the hard, pulsing length of him. She froze, her eyes widening.

“Oh my god.”

It came out as a tiny whimper.

“Is this…you liked me…pulling a knife?” She swallowed, her eyes darting down to look at him. He felt his own throat bob.

“Most people aren’t dumb enough to do the same thing twice if it threatens their life,” he admitted with a soft laugh. Her eyes met his. Her hips lifted and _dropped_ hard, and Rhys grunted at the impact of her cleft on his cock.

“Apparently, you…you get off on it.”

He didn’t even have the grace to look embarrassed. She slid off him, standing up, and headed towards the door. Rhys closed his eyes and bit back a sigh, and that was when the door slammed and her footsteps resumed. There was a whisk of metal as she picked up the knife, and then she was on top of him again, the knife skimming his jaw.

“You’re such an asshole,” she muttered. “God, do you shit-talk people just in case they’re willing to pull a weapon on you?”

He laughed, and she bit her lip.

“Not my usual aim.”

Nora bucked her hips. Rhys arched up with a groan as she ground across his cock. His hands lifted to her hips as she traced the tip of the knife down his chest. His heart stopped for a moment and then began quick, half-panic half-aroused drumbeats as he shifted underneath the other Knight.

“If I cut your jumpsuit, how expensive are they to replace?” she asked. Her voice was almost unerringly calm, but Rhys didn’t care.

“Couple hundred caps,” he grunted, his thumbs rubbing over her hipbones.

“Huh.”

She gripped his zipper and yanked it down, exposing his chest and the upper half of his stomach to her eyes. He leaned back, feeling her soft fingertips stroke across the short hairs covering his torso, and then her hand slid over his throat. There was no pressure, just presence, and Rhys pulsed in arousal as she kept it there.

“Huh,” she breathed again, as he bucked again, and swallowed her gasp.

“You’re taking too long,” he growled, and his throat bobbed as she squeezed just a little.

“Shut up, Rhys.”

She shifted back a little, sitting on his thighs and sliding the zip further down until she could see the tops of his Brotherhood issue boxers, knife still in hand, and gripped the orange fabric tightly, pulling it upwards. She set the blade against the material and Rhys tried not to panic.

“Hold on a second, you’re not going to-”

“You might want to keep still.”

He’d never heard her voice like that, soft and sensual and so calm at the same time, and he took in a deep breath just as the knife began to slice through the orange suit, the tightness around his cock relenting just a little as the seams were broken by the metal. That thing was sharp, and she kept that in her bra?! It was a goddamn switchblade – did she have no sense of self-preservation?

“You can fix these, right?” he dared to ask, as the fabric was split neatly to the crotch seam.

“Don’t know your way around a needle and thread, Knight?” she murmured.

“You broke them,” he protested.

“You pushed me against a wall.”

“Fuck you, Pendleton.”

“Fuck yourself, Rhys. You’re in this predicament out of your own suspicion, sunshine, so I suggest you stop bitching at me.”

The only thing covering his cock now was the underwear, and she sliced through that carefully. He groaned in relief as he sprang free of the material, aching in the cool air. Her face flushed even as she stared down at him, and he reached up for the zip of her Vault suit before she could react, pulling the cobalt material open and displaying part of her torso. The skin underneath was only slightly paler and still that same beautiful soft brown.

“I didn’t say you could touch,” she snapped, shifting forward enough to press the knife tip against his chest. Rhys felt his cock pulse and harden further, and he shot her little more than a smirk as his pounding heart forced him to take deep breaths.

“Put in some ground rules first, before you dole out punishments, Knight,” he suggested, leather clad fingers circling her hips and tightening their grip. The other Knight arched and let out a soft gasp. Rhys’ brows furrowed in concentration at the way her lips parted. So he wasn’t the only one.

“Like you didn’t know there was a no touching rule.”

He eyed her suit quietly, gauging the material. Didn’t look like much. It had felt soft when his fingers had skimmed it unzipping the front.

“You all talk, Pendleton? Or are you actually going to fuck me?” he drawled.

“Maybe I just wanted to break your flight suit and push you around,” she snarled. “Don’t flatter yourself, Rhys.”

“That’s why your face is red, huh? Or am I still flattering myself?”

He marvelled at the fact that she hadn’t yet stabbed him when she leaned down and gripped his throat again, his breathing stuttering in pleasure as her hips rolled against his erect, exposed cock just enough to send a bolt of need flying up his spine.

“Oh god,” he breathed, falling back against the bedroll.

“I don’t want to get out of my suit,” she told him, perched atop him like some Pre War queen, her skin glowing in the harsh light of the back room.

“I don’t care what you want.” Her hips jerked hard and Rhys gritted his teeth against the pleasure.

“Yeah, I can see that.”

His gaze skirted the expanse of skin his little daring escapade had exposed, the white elastic holding her bra together, a soft, stretch-marked belly and round breasts that just peeked out from the blue fabric.

Fuck it.

He reached up and batted her hand away, gripping the suit around her crotch and tearing it open to the zip, exposing her faded white underwear even as the Vault Dweller fought to push him back down and away from her clothes. Her fighting culminated in little more than him snapping the waistband on her underwear and ripping it from her before she punched him in the cheek and he dropped back down.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” she demanded, gripping his throat. He managed a laugh.

“There. Now you don’t have to get out of your suit.”

Even as she squeezed a little his fingers darted between her legs and stroked over her slit. Pendleton arched, and Rhys gripped her suit and yanked her forward, the back of his hand just pressing against the warm swell of her breast. She reached down with one hand to grab his wrist, trying to pull his fingers away, but he slid them inside her and marvelled at how slick she was.

“You tell me you hate me, Knight, but _this_ says more than your mouth does,” he growled, pressing them against her walls. She stammered out a curse, and tried to use both hands to pull him out, but he watched her drop forward and hurriedly reach to stabilise herself.

“O-oh fuck you,” she gasped, bucking involuntarily as he stroked, her head pressing against his chest as he whisked his fingers in and out of her. She was wetter than any woman Rhys had ever touched and it made his cock pulse in pleasure as she shivered around him.

“I’m gonna.”

He pulled awkwardly at the suit to bare her shoulders, and leaned down to press his lips against her neck. She let out a soft murmur of pleasure that quickly ran to a whimper as his teeth became involved. His thumb slicked itself between her thighs and rolled over her clit until Pendleton was shivering, one hand gripping the back of his neck as he continued to bite and suck at her neck and shoulders. Though he was still wearing his leather gloves, he could feel her drip slowly down his fingers, her walls clenching repeatedly, and he grunted as her free hand slid between them to stroke his cock.

She squeezed tightly and he moaned despite himself, hips grinding into her touch as she began whimpering, and Rhys fucked her harder with his fingers until her back arched, thighs clenching tightly together, her cunt pressing down onto his hand, and he stroked his thumb across her nub once, twice, rolling it until she cried out, and her hands trembled on him. Her breath was wet on his neck as she came, lips pressing into his skin, and Rhys allowed himself a triumphant smirk just as her fingers tightened around his cock and pulled a choked gasp out of him.

“I should stab you,” the Knight hissed breathlessly into his ear, words choppy and broken by her greedy breaths. “I really should.”

“No, no I think you’ll find,” he pushed her up into a sitting position, admiring her pleasure-stricken face and flushed skin, “I’m gonna stab you.”

He pulled his fingers out of her cunt and gripped her beneath her thighs, lifting her up and nudging his cock against her entrance.

“Rhys-”

“You got one chance to tell me to stop.”

Her eyes glittered with challenge and he felt himself pulse again, harder this time, like his dick knew he was about to fuck her. Pendleton wasn’t going to back down. That was good. That worked for him. Her skin was glowing still, sweat-brushed and golden brown, neck and shoulders marked with bites.

“Fuck you, Rhys.”

“That’s a yes.”

He pulled her down onto him, shaft burying deep and his eyes flying wide open. _Fuck_. Her fingers slid beneath his suit as he stopped, panting at the tight, slick sensation of her wrapped around him. His eyes closed briefly, drawing in breath as he gripped her hips and steadied himself for the main event, letting them crack open slowly as he looked up at her. She was _angry_ , panting, and he watched her breasts heave in her bra for a few hypnotic seconds before yanking her suit down to her arms and unclipping her bra, letting it fall and exposing the round, soft mounds capped with stiff, dark nipples.

“Fuck, Knight,” he breathed.

“You never seen a woman naked before?” she taunted, the insult tempered by a droplet of sweat that ran down her stomach. He bucked his hips and felt her fingertips bite nails into his chest.

“Not one with a body like yours,” he murmured, shifting around to sit up. His cock rolled just a little into her and she whimpered, her aggression softened by his honesty and the brief rush of pleasure he’d stroked her with.

“Bullshit,” she muttered, tailing off into a moan as his lips fastened around a nipple and sucked slowly. She scratched him again and he thrust upwards into her heat, groaning around her flesh at the soft squeeze of her inner walls.

“I might suspect you of shit often,” he released her nipple and stroked his tongue over it. She whined. “But I don’t lie.”

“Fuck,” she whispered, rolling her hips.

“I’m tryin’.”

He sucked at her other breast as he fucked her slowly, moaning as she scratched patterns into his chest and holding her body tightly in place until her thighs began to tremble. She seemed to be trying to say something through her gasps of pleasure and Rhys didn’t care what she wanted to tell him, not even if the Police Station was burning down. He was fucking the best-looking Knight in the whole goddamn wasteland.

“Y-you made a joke,” she breathed, pushing his suit over his shoulders until it was caught around his arms just as hers was.

“I don’t make jokes, Pendleton,” he grunted, lying back down on the floor and pulling her down against him, her nails moving down to his stomach and scraping over his muscles. Rhys sucked in a laugh. Fuck.

“Liar,” she managed, moaning as he pressed her with a particularly hard thrust.

“Lying’s…fuck…it’s against the Codex,” he informed her as evenly as he could, letting her ride him a little. The moment he did she was making tight circles and Rhys felt his fingers tense and clench at the way she was stroking his cock with her cunt.

“I-I am _so_ reporting you to _Danse-_ ”

He pushed her back until she was arched over his thighs, slick fingers rubbing her clit until her body was tensing and rolling, desperate gasps leaving her lips as her eyes squeezed shut.

“ _Rhys_ you f-fuck…nnn…”

“Insult or praise, Pendleton?” he growled, pulling her back down to him, and grasping a breast as he used the strength of his hips to fuck her harder, still stroking the sensitive nub as sweat dripped and glistened in the lights.

“You _fucker_ ,” she gasped, her hands bracing against his shoulders. He thumbed her nipple and felt her head press against his neck.

“S’what I’m _doing_ , idiot,” he was saying, breaking off into a hiss as she bit his neck, sinking her teeth in slowly. He fought to keep his spine from melting and his body from shivering in delight at the growing pain. “Oh, god.”

He grunted at her soft, triumphant laugh and nipped at the skin near his lips, the laugh becoming a gasp as he dug in a little harder. His tongue trailed out over the mark, pressing his fingers a little harder into her nub. She jolted like she’d been shot and tried to pull away but he slid a hand around her back and kept her anchored, still biting and sucking on her neck as the woman trembled atop him.

“Rhys,” she stammered.

“No,” he growled.

“Please…”

The sound made his cock twitch and he sucked hard on her neck, sitting up in one swift movement and drawing her legs around his waist, holding her up with the hand on her back as his fingers returned awkwardly to her nub. She was shivering, her arms tucking beneath his to scratch a line of orgasmic pain down his back. Rhys groaned into her neck as she tilted her head back.

“Come on, Pendleton,” he growled. “Give it up for me.”

He felt a jolt and snarl, and then her body was rocking against his. Rhys grinned, pushing her down into the bedroll as her back arched, driving hard into her as she began to squeeze him. His own release was getting closer, the heat and pressure of her a fucking heaven on earth.

“You’re not gonna win against me,” he promised, licking up her neck. “So just come, Knight, stop being stubborn.”

“Nora,” she gasped, nails biting his skin. “My name…is… _Nora_.”

“Quit fighting me.”

His fingers slid between her legs again. She let out a cry, and then the wet, silken vice around his cock got _tighter_.

“That’s better,” he growled, stroking her clit with thorough circles as she cried out.

“ _Rhys!_ ”

She quivered around him, bucking and shuddering as the pleasure washed through her. He pulled back just enough to see her fighting the urge to close her eyes, her lipstick smeared and her mouth wide open, bun in a wild mess as she panted and writhed through her climax.

“Nice,” he breathed, his body still driving against hers. “You got…fuck…ten seconds to…get me to pull…out.”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ ,” she panted, and gripped the back of his neck.

A moment later her warm, trembling, red-smeared lips were on his and Rhys had to resist the urge to melt into her again, abandoning all control as he fucked her to his own orgasm with a growl of pleasure, gripping her body tightly as his cock twitched and spurted deep inside her. She was moaning softly against him as the heat burned him, and he kissed her until he needed to breathe, pulling away with a wet noise of parting lips as both Knights stared each other down.

“I’m never pulling a knife on you again,” she muttered, still panting, making to slide out from beneath him. He gripped her hips and she levelled a glare at him.

“Don’t make promises you’ll be forced to break,” he told her, watching her swallow.

“Fuck you.”

“That’s exactly why you’ll break them.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I heard that earlier.”

She slowly pulled his wrists away from her body and Rhys let her, falling onto his ass as he sucked in a breath. His jumpsuit wasn’t completely ruined – a few hardy stitches and he’d be able to wear it again. Hers, though…

She made a noise of disgust at the sight of the destroyed blue fabric, sliding her bra back around her shoulders and clipping it together. Rhys’ eyes dropped to the knife, abandoned on the floor, and he reached for it, sitting behind her.

“What the hell- HEY!”

“You better keep still,” he warned, and pulled the suit away, slashing at it with the knife. “It’s completely unusable,” he continued, “it won’t protect you in battle. Toss it away and get yourself into your regulation orange, Knight.”

A moment later he simply tossed the blade aside, out of reach in a safe location, and let the suit tear apart beneath his fingers, feeling Nora’s fingers grip his knees and dig in.

“You don’t have rank to pull over me, Rhys,” she muttered.

“And yet you’re still letting me get you naked, Pendleton.”

He shifted her onto his lap, grabbing her foot and unlacing her boot. Nora struggled for one second before letting him take them off, pushing his chest anyway as he reached for the other shoe.

“You’re not getting me _naked_ ,” she protested, as the boot was thrown away with the other one. There were a few scraps of blue suit still clinging to her thighs and he peeled them off her, his eyes fixed on her as the curvy, dark-skinned Knight perched on his legs. Their fluid dripped down her thighs, and Rhys sucked in a breath.

“Yeah, kind of am,” he grunted, and unclipped her bra again, pulling it down her arms and throwing it with her boots. Her eyes widened, heat rushing to her cheeks, and Rhys wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her into the bedroll. “You saying no?”

She bit her lip and Rhys felt the blood go running back south.

“God, you know I really hate you,” she breathed. He knelt over her and kissed her stomach softly.

“Still going to make you scream,” he muttered.

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  


End file.
